


Fictober Day 1

by kiwichka



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwichka/pseuds/kiwichka
Summary: Just a fun little thing to get started. I didn't want to start on ships yet since I'm a bit rusty with my writing, so here's just a fun little thing to get the October *spirits* up!also lol omg the ending was sOOO rushed im sorry it was getting so long i had to end it already ha-





	Fictober Day 1

"It'll be fun, trust me."  
Boys night out. School was out of session, and Sal, Larry, and Todd felt up to the mood for their classic ghost-hunting. After all, what could possibly go wrong?  
"Look," Todd started, "usually I'm completely willing for ghost-hunting, but this is excessive. Isn't this just one of your poor excuses to commit acts of delinquency yet again? To 'pull a fast one on the ghosts'?"  
Larry squinted his eyes at Todd, offended but with no reason to be, fully knowing that it was true. After a moment of silence between them, he finally muttered, "Shut up, Todd."  
Todd, unamused, sighed. "What's your take on it, Sally?"  
The three boys stood in front of a grungy, rickety abandoned bungalow. It was decorated with crackly leaves the color of rust, patches of dirt upon amber grass, and a shattered stone path. The house itself was coated in grime and rust, its roof being stained to where hardly any of its olive color was seen, now being translucent russet, in addition to boarded-up and cracked windows. The front porch had a modest collection of small animal skeletons, cobwebs, a broken broom, a rocking chair that looked centuries old, and boards on the front door as well.  
"Huh. We must have _really_ run out of places to find ghosts now. I'm not really big on the idea of breaking into an abandoned house, but I don't think anyone would care enough to stop us," Sal shrugged.  
"I think Todd's just _scared_!" Larry childishly teased.  
"So we're stooping to that level now?" Todd raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. "I just don't have a good feeling about this, okay?"  
"Not to be 'that guy'," Sal said, "but...why did you come then?"  
"Yeah, Sally and I never really have a chipper feeling as we're heading up onto the fifth floor back home. This is just our thing. It's scary as shit but we have fun."  
Todd gulped. He looked over at the house, his eyes shaking. He looked down and sighed. "Okay. I'll come."  
"We'll coddle you, Todd," Sal said monotonously.  
The boys walked into the area, through the porch (as Todd fearfully watched the animal corpses to the side, passing by), and approaching the boarded-up door. Larry was the first to try pulling the wood off with his bare hands, obviously unsuccessful, as Sal and Todd watched him do so for about thirty seconds.  
"Well?!" he grunted, breathless, "Aren't you gonna help?"  
Sal and Todd looked at each other, Todd rolling his eyes as Sal pulled out the long crowbar sticking awkwardly out of his school backpack, holding it up to Larry's face, smiling under his mask. Larry grunted, embarrassed. Sal hooked the end of the crowbar onto one of the planks, grasping firmly onto the metal, and forcefully pushing down on the wood. The tearing required much less work than expected, as the wood seemed ancient and fibers were falling out of the planks simply by the touch of metal. Sal tore right through the wood, letting go of the crowbar as he sliced through the bottom plank, and Larry's crowbar fell to the ground with an abrupt clink on the cheap wooden floor. It sent shivers up Todd's spine.  
Sal, almost reluctantly, touched the grotesque doorknob as Larry picked his crowbar up. He turned the knob, and with some effort, as the door had almost gotten stuck while being opened, pushed it open. Inside, cobwebs upon cobwebs, stuck to the door and a corner of another doorway inside, wrenched apart. Inside laid termites, cockroaches, centipedes and millipedes, ants and a dead hornet or two, daddy long legs, and a grasshopper. The stench buildup had been released out to the open world, stinking of a mixture of putrid mold, rotten vomit, egg whites, feces, and corpses.  
"Oh god, I'm gonna ralph," Larry hurled, rushing to lean over the porch, retching.  
"How-How does the smell not bother you?!" Todd asked Sal nasally, pinching his nose, tears building up in his eyes.  
"The mask prevents a lot of smells. But lord, I can still smell it."  
"You lucky bastard," Larry said, looking over to Sal, remembering what the mask was for. "Oh. Actually, nevermind."  
Sal smacked his lips. "Yeah. Anyway. Let's go in?"  
"Sal," coughed Todd, "you can't make us go in there. Come on."  
"Well, I guess I can't make you guys come in with me. But you'd be missing out."  
Larry sighed. "Fair enough. Fine, I'll go."  
Larry and Sal walked in, Larry gagging again and having to hold his nose closed. Sal, as usual, remained unphased. Todd looked at them longingly, then looked down at the floor scratching the back of his neck, and sighed. He followed them in.  
Sal pulled out his GearBoy immediately. He scanned the room diligently, already ignoring the stench unconsciously, as Larry was trying to suffocate his nausea behind Sal. Todd couldn't breathe. The downstairs floor was barren and crawling with all types of insects. There was rotting furniture spread about the living area, the couch giving off the source of the rancid smell. Even though it was past sunset, you could still see bunches of dust speckling in the faint moonlight through the cracks of the boards on the windows. The countertops and tables had a couple cracked dishes, yet most were simply stained or coated in dust. There was a massive hole in one of the walls that was poorly boarded up by large planks. The sight was painful to watch.  
Todd stood silent and agitated as Sal simply stared in awe. "Well?!" Todd uttered. "Anything on the GearBoy? I can't just stand here!"  
Sal was knocked out of his trance. He looked down at the device. "Er, no. Let's check out the upstairs. Maybe it won't smell as bad."  
"Right behind you."  
The boys all walked up the creaky stairs. A terrible idea considering how untouched the house was, but they seemed stable enough to walk on. They all went upstairs and coughed wildly. The dust they'd inhaled up there had clogged their throats. The smell wasn't nearly as bad, even though it was still rotten, but the dust had eaten them up. They all coughed and hacked like there was no tomorrow, so much so that Sal had to slightly lift up his mask to let it all out, turning away from the other two.  
Once they were remotely done, Larry had wafted the atmosphere, trying to clear the dust from the area.  
"Holy fucking shit," Larry gasped for air, as the dust had cleared away. "Someone open a window or something!"  
"Got it," Sal said, taking the crowbar from Larry and walking over to one of the boarded-up windows. But before he could reach it, he tripped over something: a torn ottoman. It was out in the middle of the area for some reason. "What the hell...?"  
Todd walked over to investigate, seeing that the ottoman was pushed firmly against a twin bed. The bed's long side was pressed against the wall under the window, and the ottoman was pushed against the long side. But it didn't fit quite right. It was too long and couldn't be pushed under, but was very short in height and difficult to spot upon first glance. There were numerous bugs coming in and out of under the bed. A nightstand was pushed against the remaining exposed side of the bed. Someone had tried to cover something up from under the bed. Todd helped Sally up.  
"Hold on a second," Todd mused, raising an eyebrow and dismissing Sal. As Larry went to unlock the window, push it up, and use his crowbar Sal took to bash the planks off the wall, Sal helped Todd push the ottoman out of the way. They both crouched down to look under the bed. The smell had been revealed. Todd's eyes widened, pupils shrank, and he retched and ran off to the other side of the room, petrified. Sal, unsurprisingly calm, pulled out his GearBoy. Under the bed was a rotten corpse. A lot of the skin and meat had been decomposed, yet there was still enough skin and clothes left to tell that it was a woman.  
"Someone tried to cover up a murder here, I see," Sal said to himself. He powered the GearBoy as Larry shuffled over to see the body for himself, also horrified. The GearBoy had flashed, definitely indicating that they were not alone. Sal activated it, summoning a young woman. She had chestnut-brown hair, heavy bags under her dark eyes, veins running up her pale face, and a very dated outfit.  
Todd was in shock in the corner of the room, simply watching, speechless. Larry was more used to this after having seen ghosts with Sal a couple times, but he chose to let Sal do the talking.  
"Hello? Ma'am?" Sal asked the woman.  
"What do you want," she monotonously replied.  
"What happened here? If you don't mind telling us."  
"Why should I?" she said, it almost didn't sound like a question.  
"We just want to know if there's anything we can do to help. We've come to explore for spirits and discover more about the spirit realm."  
"It's been a rough seventy years being trapped in this rot of a house. You can't help. Just leave me alone," she told him hopelessly.  
"Please, miss, we just-"  
"Go away!" she shouted, her translucent eyes popping out of her skull. Larry winced.  
"Is ther-" Sal tried again, yet was interrupted again.  
"Fine!" she roared. "You wish to learn something new, do you? Something about ghosts? You just won't leave me alone, so fine!" The woman said, now in tears. She'd clearly been traumatized, to no surprise. She spun, her irises fading to white, and her entire body had squashed into a thin string, and floated swiftly into one of the eye holes of Sal's mask. It caused Sal to spin sporadically for a couple seconds, shocking Larry and Todd.  
It was uncomfortably silent. Sal then slowly turned around to the other two, and out of only one eye hole, his eye glowed a luminated green. He croaked in a groggy voice, "Leave."  
Todd and Larry looked to each other.  
"LEAVE!" Sal roared. This wasn't Sal, though. His voice had transformed from his usual warm, deep, slightly raspy voice to a cold and broken supernatural one.  
The both of them were shaking, terrified to their very core.  
"N-No! We aren't leaving without Sal!" Larry's voice cracked, still desperately trying to show some confidence left.  
"Leave first! You can HAVE him, I have no use for such a broken vessel!"  
"We'll go downstairs. Once we get him back, we'll leave," Todd said, no longer shaking to compromise.  
The spirit scoffed. After a moment of silence between them all, Sal nodded slowly. "Fine," said the spirit reluctantly.  
Todd and Larry slowly backed away, walking away from the room and down the stairs backward to keep an eye on the ghost. The spirit used its telekinesis to snap the open window closed, and it drifted out of Sal's body. Sal fell flat on his face, his skin paling drastically as he shuddered. He lifted his mask, looking down on the floor, and vomited on the wood floor, gasping for breath.  
"Sal!" Larry yelled for him longingly. "We can't come up there, but we have to leave right now! Get down, we'll help you from there."  
"BEGONE!" the spirit shouted from under the bed. She faded away entirely and waited.  
Sal, unable to utter any words, panted as he crawled to the staircase. From there, Larry and Todd helped him walk as they shuffled out of the cursed home.


End file.
